implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
La Revolucion de Margovya (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Paranoid Pictures Yellow Peril Entertainment Margovya-rama Productions |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = August 18, 2007 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 297 million |Row 7 title = Box office |Row 7 info = m3,834,497,919 |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 283 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Margovyan National Pictures}} La Revolucion de Margovya (English: The revolution of Margovya) is a 2007 Margovyan action-suspense and romance-drama collaboration film by Paranoid Pictures, Margovya-rama Productions and Yellow Peril Entertainment. It stars , , , , , , , , and , with , , , and in supporting roles, and , , , , , , , and many others in minor roles, written by a collaboration team consisted by , , , , and , and directed by . The film was based on the historical , which was considered the biggest and most devastating war of Margovya, and at the same time marked Margovya's independence. The film is about seven high school drop-outs who are heavily maltreated and belittled in their own homes, grabs a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity but life-risking chance of joining the Margovyan Triangle and participating in the Margovyan Revolution. Having a running time of four hours and forty-three minutes, La Revolucion de Margovya is currently the tenth longest Margovyan Film ever released in theaters, and the longest released Margovyan film of the 2000s. The film was released in Margovyan theaters on August 18, 2007. Because of its success in the country's box office, it was released worldwide, and even participated in the 2007 Latin-American Film Festival, where it won "Best Picture", "Best Historical Film", "Best Film Under Action", and "Best Film Under Romance". Because of its long running time, many of the people signed a petition to extend its Margovyan theatrical release by three more weeks. After the film's theatrical release closed on January 2008, the film garnered a total box office income of over m3.8 billion, making it the second-highest-grossing Margovyan film of all-time, behind Titanuim, which grossed about 4.1 billion margots. Plot Cast Fictional as Faddey Flamanov, a high school student who was kicked out because of multiple cases of destruction of school property, plus his very low grades. After hearing this, his parents kicked him out of their house, and he later joins the Margovyan Triangle. as Marina Paltanova as Kiril Morenov, a high school student who was kicked out of the school and disowned by his own parents because of his multiple sex scandals with numerous women. However, his life was about to change the moment he joins the Margovyan Triangle. Historical as as as as as as as Chief Minister as Mayor as Vice Mayor Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)